Best friends
by Agatha Little
Summary: I made this one shot for one of my friends on Quizilla, Blackfire21... Johnny/OC


**Best friends…**

- Sis, have you seen my glasses? – asked her twin brother while tearing his room apart. – I can't find it!

The girl turned to glance at him, her eyes stopping on his forehead, where the glasses lie. A smile appeared on her face; Dartz was such a joker at times… not like today, he actually forgot that he put them there. She walked over to her, smile still playing on her lips. She took the glasses off of his head and held them up victoriously. Dartz just stared at her.

- Thanks Taylor! – he laughed. – So… when is your boyfriend coming?

- Bro… for the last time; Jonathan McGregor is NOT my boyfriend!!!

He just shrugged his shoulders knowingly just as the doorbell rang. The butler let the young McGregor in and guided him towards the west wing's living room. He quickly sank down into one of the arm chairs as a sigh left his lips and waited for his hostess. This wasn't the first time when he was a visitor in the Summers mansion. They visited each other almost every week and once they got together (for some reason) they couldn't stop talking. A few minutes later Taylor appeared in the doorway. Being a gentleman, Johnny stood up, bowed and kissed her hand. A light chuckle left her lips as he let her go.

- Next week time you're coming over! – he stated a bit annoyed. – I've came here for the past three weeks! Even the butler knows when I'm coming!

- Come on Johnny, that's not true! – she laughed/lied. – But fine, next time I'll go visit you! When will that be?

- Tomorrow!

- Tomorrow! – she nodded. – Wait!.... What are you talking about?

- I want to take you to my father's business dinner. You can't say no, I already have a dress for you! – he smirked. – Hope you like it!

He handed a white box towards the girl, who just stared at him. She had never thought that Johnny would be such a guy who would pick out a dress for a girl. She took the box from him and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful light blue dress. A light smile appeared on his face as he watched her. for the first time in his life he was grateful to Enrique for helping with the dress; but he was quite annoyed that he had to show him a picture of Taylor. Suddenly he felt a light pressure on his cheek. He didn't even realize that he spaced out.

- Thank you Johnny! – she laughed.

- You're welcome! – he answered as a slight blush spread across his cheek. – I'll pick you up around eight, I can easily slip away from father….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- I feel awkward! – she stated glancing over the room. – Everyone's either married or engaged!

Taylor and Johnny stood next to each other near the table. She looked up at his friend, who just kept staring off into some direction. He shook his head and stared down at her.

- You were saying? – he asked a bit surprised.

- Nice to know that you're listening to me? – she stated annoyed.

Johnny nervously chuckled, he was spacing out a lot lately and unfortunately for him Taylor noticed it. She mentioned it a few minutes to her and when he spaced out the last time. He lightly tugged at her arm when her father arrived. For some reason she always felt weird with both her father and Johnny is the same room. Usually she just sneaked out of the room, but today that was a big no-no.

- Can we leave, please? – she asked staring at a side door.

Johnny nodded again. He pulled her towards that door and they sneaked into the back garden. When it was summer and Taylor came to visit they usually stayed outside, there, near the fountain. She sat down at the edge while Johnny just stood there close to her. Suddenly, without any warning, he grabbed her chin, leaned down and pulled into a passionate kiss. Taylor's eyes widened, she never expected that from her best friend. His other arm wondered around her waist and pulled her up into a standing position. Finally she kissed him back, pulling him closer when her hands cupped his neck. When they finally pulled away Johnny tightly hugged her.

- What was that for? – she asked happily.

- Felt like it!

Because of that he received a punch in the chest from the girl. Laughing he pulled her into another kiss.

- I love you! – he whispered.

- Love you too! – she laughed.

Johnny playfully kissed her neck when he hugged her again. Her laughter was music to his ears….


End file.
